Duty and Superiority  An Inquisitor's Tale
by SkyRim40000
Summary: The Story of an Lorin Fel Member of an Fictional order within the Thalmor called the Inquistors,Lorin Felis sent to the province of skyrim to deal with the Dragon Crisis and Civil war happening within it. Expect violence.
1. Introduction

**Duty and Superiority **

_An Inquisitor's Tale_

Foreword:

I do not own the Elder scrolls Series and do not wish infringe an copyright or to disgrace the series in any way this is merely an fan-fiction.

Introduction:

Lorin Fel looked down his nose at the pitiful human lying on the table before him, as he studied the human his features shrivelled up in disgust at the man before him, he like all his kind was a pox upon Tamriel unworthy to claim even the smallest scrap of land in the any of the provinces of the fair and beautiful Continent, this one was an Imperial its features sharp and angular, disgusting example of the race that for so long stood at the head of an corrupt empire that lorded over the entirety of Tamriel from High rock even to the Shores of the beloved Alinor and the Summerset Isles.

But no longer, out of the Oblivion Crisis came the Thalmor who defeated the Daedric forces of Mehrunes Dagon in 4E.22 . Then forged the Second Aldmeri Dominion and Declared the independence of Alinor from the Empire.

The Thalmor then bid their time till 4E.98 when they brought the Khajiiti kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine under their control and then declared that the Empire should give up to the demands of the Dominion and gave them an Ultimatum, Submit or War would be waged between the two nations the current Emperor Titus Mede II declared they would not submit and then the Great war began.

For five years war was waged between the empire and the dominion till in 4E 175 the Empire retook the beleaguered capital of their devastated Empire the Imperial city, and was forced to submit to the Thalmor's demands and Sign The White-Gold Concordat…

Knocked out of His Reverie by an groan from the Human, Lorin Fel decided he had spent enough of his time in the presence of this inferior creature and with an cruel smile he ended the whelp's life with Magical Bolts of energy shot from his outstretched hands, with a final parting glance over his shoulder he left the chamber thinking of the more important business of the day.

_This is my first fan fiction please don't be too harsh and thank you from reading._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

_Arrival at the Chambers of Far-sight _

Feeling the sweet caress of the afternoon breeze upon his face, Lorin Fel looked towards the oppressive building before him, he studied its gleaming golden façade which's surface was unblemished or even smudged by the passing of time, the Chambers of the Far-sight had only just be completed by the end of the great war and it main purpose was that it served as the main collective of gathered intelligence of The Aldmeri Dominion be it Military or Domestic.

Lorin Fel strode purposefully towards the Pearly gate that was the main entrance to the structure, there was two Elven Soldiers standing on opposite sides of the gate their golden armour nearly as impressive as the façade but Lorin ignored these lesser elves and with an Practiced Flourish strolled into an hallway made of smooth ivory coloured stone, there he was met by an by An attendant who enquired with a dull rehearsed tone whether he could carry anything for the Inquisitor, Lorin sharply declined and strode towards the large wooden desks set at the back of the Atrium, as he reached the desk an Secretary looked up, his face was the usual bold golden features associated with an well bred Altmer youth but with the slight but noticeable tinge of sweat upon his brow and forehead, this was as to be expected as the summer and especially the day had been more hot than usual, focusing on the task that he had come here to complete Lorin Fel placed his hands upon the desk and began to Speak in his smooth and calming voice "I am to have an meeting with Lord-Emissary Dravin, would you tell him I have arrived, but do hurry I haven't much Patience for Dawdling Secretaries." "Yes Sir !, right away Sir.." and with this thee Secretary sped down the hall towards the office of the Lord Emissary with as much Dignity as the Speed of walking could afford him.

The secretary returned an few minutes later and told the Inquisitor to follow, which the inquisitor did and after an walk through more of the buildings gleaming white corridors the Inquisitor and secretary arrived at the chambers and with this the Secretary sped off nearly as fast as before back towards his desk in the atrium and the Inquisitor was left out side the large door on his own which did not faze Lorin at all but merely made him glad to be free of his Sweating companion and with a small smirk he prepared to enter the Office…


End file.
